Defying Fate
by NoturHeroNeMore
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the cupboard in Harry's body? Would you play the hero, go dark, or stay out of the whole thing? Here is what I would do and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make money off this story. I am writing this for my pure enjoyment.

Summery: What would you do if you woke up in the body of an 7 year old Harry Potter in his so called bedroom? Would you train your body to get stronger knowing what you must face? Would you try to do some wandless magic like Tom Riddle was able to do? Why shouldn't you be able to if you are the dark lords equal? Or does the idea of being a hero for the masses that see you as a means to an end or a weapon at worst not appeal to you? If you agree with the last one, this is the story for you. This story will defy Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, the wizarding public, as well as fate herself.

Nicole had just woken up in her college dorm at Columbia University. The young girl of 21 was studying law. She was not in the cozy dorm room that she had for the past three years. She was trapped in some small place. Was she kidnapped? Her family was extremely wealthy and abductions attempts were common occurrences.

Then she had noticed that she was no longer a she. She was in the body of some malnourished boy who looked like he was five at the most. After further inspection, he was in a cupboard.

Could this be Harry Potter? Nicole felt his forehead to see if the infamous scar was there. It was there in its glory almost mocking her. How did she get in this situation? She would need to come up with a plan. A plan that would give Harry Potter a better life than the one he is destined to have.

The fictional series of seven books that she secretly read was going through her mind at breakneck speed. As much as she loved the story, she believed that Harry drew the short end of the stick from birth. Or Albus Dumbledore played god with his life. Really, why would Voldemort be after the kid. This so called seer was widely believed to be a fraud. This supposed genius of a dark lord did not think that it could be a ruse or even worse a trap.

All of the supposed light side annoyed her as well. They claimed to care for Harry, yet they did nothing to help his dreadful home situation. They would only help if their precious Headmaster told them to. Except for Sirius when he was a fugitive, the lot of them could not think for themselves. Those people practically forced him into dangerous situations since no one ever believed him. Harry went and took action himself. He was raised to believe that his life was worth less than others throughout his childhood. Conditioning, seemed like a logical conclusion.

Perhaps Harry tried telling his primary school teachers about his relatives treatment and was not believed. If that happened, poor Harry had to suffer for it when he got home. Nicole did not doubt it for a minute. No one submissively does an unreasonable amount of chores without complaint. Unless, a horrendous beating is the consequence for failure.

That did not mean that she had any fond feelings towards those who were dark. They never tried to lure Harry to their side. After his horrendous life, he would have been ripe for the picking. There must be some goals the dark has that are not crazy. From the beginning, they were hateful to Harry. A Slytherin is supposed to be sly and cunning. The snakes were as transparent as a Hufflepuff in the books. Perhaps the less used characters were better. Draco's offer of friendship was the closest anyone of the dark side came to Harry in a non hostile manor, but the young blonde went about like a Weasley, hot tempered and all.

While she was thinking, Harry's aunt decided to wake her nephew up. "Up!" she screeched.

'The books don't do her voice justice.' Nicole thought with amusement.

Nicole flicked a few spiders and put on the least disgusting clothes that Harry had.

Harry's aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Nicole. That was something Harry would have said in her opinion. It would not do to make the woman suspicious.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect since we are going to visit Aunt Marge after breakfast. "

Nicole groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing…"Aunt Marge, that would not go well.

As if she read Nicole's mind Harry's aunt continued. "There is no way you are coming with us since Marge hates you. I will leave you a list of chores that will be done when we come back in three days. If not, I will let Vernon deal with your ungratefulness. Now make us our breakfast you freak." Petunia ordered.

Fortunately for Nicole, one of their chefs were British. Chef Aaron taught her how to make a full English Breakfast when she was fourteen. While Nicole cooked for Harry's so called family, she begun some planning. She would not let herself be treated like some common Cinderella.

After the Dursley's finished their meal, Petunia handed a list of chores that would be impossible to complete. Did Harry subconsciously use magic while doing his chores? Or did Dumbledore make sure that they could be done with a spell. Nicole was even more sure that she could trust no one in this life.

Since the Dursley's would be leaving soon, Nicole went to the shed and grabbed a shovel. After an hour of tiresome work, the horrid family left her to her own devices. Nicole waited ten minutes just in case they came back.

Nicole walked into the house and prepared a proper breakfast for Harry's body. He could use all the extra nutrients that he could get.

Next, for her plan to work she needed money. Twenty pounds would be enough to get a bus pass to Charring Cross Road. Then she would find The Leaky Cauldron. The one problem she had is money. Harry has his vault, but she would not use that.

After looking in all of Vernon's and Dudley's trouser pockets, she had thirty pounds. That would be enough for the ticket, as well as a snack if she wanted one.

The one problem is that dratted lightning bolt scar. She did not believe for one moment that it was a horcrux. In her opinion, Harry survived since he was holding the resurrection stone at the time. There had to be a way to remove it. For now, she would borrow one of Dudley's Manchester United caps to cover it up when she arrived in London.

Nicole was walking outside the house when Arabella Figg stopped her from progressing. The young lady of 21 hid her rage at this woman. She knew perfectly well how Harry was treated and she did nothing. Nicole felt nothing but contempt for the squib.

"Harry, what are you doing in this weather. You should go home where it is warm." Arabella scolded.

Nicole was even more incensed than she was previously. "Aunt Petunia told me to check out a book for Dudley. He and his friends are not allowed in there."

Mrs. Figg scowled further. "OK, come back home after you get that book."

"Yes, Mrs. Figg." Nicole said in the meekest voice she could muster.

One hour later, Nicole was on the bus close to her stop. As young as she looked, she pretended to be a part of a big family that were letting their kids pay for their tickets. It was fortunate that the family was heading to London as well. Nicole slipped on her hat.

It would not do to look like a street urchin. An old boyfriend was a pick pocket. He had taught her the basics. The basics for him was still better than anyone else. That was a rebellious stage in her life with a father like hers. Her family had high expectations of her that were not realistic in her opinion. It had just occurred to her that she was free to start a new life.

Nicole was curious where the real Harry was. Knowing the Dursley's, he must have died from lack of medical care. At least he would be with his parents.

If Harry died, then the prophecy must be a fake. She always suspected that. Why she was in his body is a mystery to her. One that she would solve at a better time.

A wealthy man sitting next to her was standing up. This must be his stop. Too quick for anyone else to see, Nicole had his wallet in her overlarge clothing. Many people were getting off on this stop to see the Big Ben. They must all be tourists. Nicole liberated fifteen more wallets before she too exited the bus. It would not do to be caught stealing.

After walking a couple blocks, Harry went into a convenient stores loo. Nicole threw out the credit cards and travelers checks with a towel. It would not do to leave finger prints. She carefully gathered all the money and was impressed with her haul of 6000 pounds. That would suit her for now.

In case someone pointed out a kid with a hat, Nicole bought a bandana that was meant for those physical fitness types. Next, she found Harrods, one of her favorite stores when she had visited the British Isles. Dressed the way she was in this body, she did not think she would receive a warm welcome.

Nicole was correct if the sneers were anything to go by. How dare those wizards allow Harry to dress in rags. They should have seen to it that he had proper clothes after seeing what he had in his first year. That is very damaging to a person's self-esteem.

After explaining that he and his family lost everything in a fire, and he received these rags from a charity bin, they were extremely helpful and sympathetic. Nicole walked out with enough high end clothes to last Harry a week. It would have cost 1500 pounds, but the manager felt sorry for the little boy and sold them for half price. Apparently, that was her discount after 40 years of service. Nicole thanked the lady kindly before going to her next stop.

It was time to confirm her theory that Harry's scar is not a horcrux. After one week of researching, Dr. Gregory was the best in plastic surgery regarding scar removal. At her/his consolation, the Dr. had high hopes that the surgery would be a success. The only way she was able to get the surgery without a guardian was due to her orphan status. Nicole had bribed a dubious orphanage caretaker to plead with the surgeon to do the surgery. It had cost 500 pounds, yet the surgery was free. Nicole thought that she did well in the deal.

Nicole had also bought violet colored contacts during this time. Harry's mother was well known for her eyes. Even after the scar was removed, Harry had looked like a James Potter clone when he wore glasses. Now the resemblance was not so striking. It must be a wizarding thing since Draco looked just like his father.

Unfortunately, the surgery did not go as planned. Harry's heart stopped and it had taken five minutes to resuscitate him. After his near death, the procedure went perfectly. The Dr. and other professionals said that it was a rare reaction to anesthesia. Nicole knew it was the horcrux that had been left in Harry's scar. That was one thing that the old goat was right about. Who would have thought? This was a better way to remove it in her opinion.

If it was anything like the books and movies, a black mist must have come out of Harry's scar. It was fortunate that the medical staff were too busy keeping him alive than seeing a part of a soul of the presumed dead dark lord. The loud sounds of the medical equipment, that had become even louder when he was in trouble, must have drowned out the piercing wail of the fragment. At least she/he was free of the soul and scar now.

The sutures that the Dr. used were flesh colored and it was not noticeable. She was told that the scarring would be minimal. The sutures would dissolve. A healing potion would heal it without a trace in her opinion. The only thing about Harry's appearance that pointed to the fact that he/she was a Potter was the wild hair. That will have to be fixed as soon as possible.

Nicole was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron for the past two hours. Due to the muggle repellant charms no one noticed her lifting their wallets. Not wanting to get caught by a wizard, she walked into the pub and asked Tom to let her in the alley.

At first he was a responsible adult not wanting to let a little kid out by himself, but she convinced him that she/he was separated from his parents who where in the alley.

That out-of-the-way, Nicole went into the loo in the ice-cream store that she forgot the name of. It would not look odd to see a little kid here. Nicole carefully removed the cash and dumped everything else in the garbage. Nicole was impressed that she had lifted 500,000 pounds in such a short time. It was a good thing that she only targeted the wealthy that had no qualms about carrying a substantial amount of cash. Knowing that she was not noticeable made it easier. If it was 5 pounds per gallon, she was carrying 100,000 Gallons.

From what she understood, that was a small fortune in the wizarding world. Some things that she knew about the future could net her an even greater fortune. It would not do to make her knowledge obvious. The goblins would not take kindly to being cheated. They would not care if her money was stolen though. As long as she didn't cheat them out of anything, they would not care. Nor would they care that she/ he was a child. They cared more for gold than legalities.

Nicole would first exchange 100,000 pounds for approximately 20,000 Gallons. The goblin tried to cheat her by offering her only 15,000 G for it. Nicole was livid. Apparently, she looked like a pampered, rich boy with a muggle background. She put up such a fuss, the offending goblin was demoted and she was offered an additional 5000 for the bad experience. Nicole handled it with grace assuring them that there was no ill will. Walking out with 25,000 G did much to improve her mood.

'I need to think of myself as a boy.' Nicole chastised herself.

The first stop Nicole made was Madam Malkins. When she asked for a black robe that did not show your face, the shop keeper paled. Wanting to kick herself for reminding the lady of the deatheaters, Nicole hurried up with an explanation that would have been true in her old life.

"Madam, there was an attempt on my life the other day. Father will not allow me to walk through the alley unless I have that robe." Nicole informed her in Harry's sweet voice.

"Oh, you poor dear. I'll work on that right away." The shopkeeper simpered.

Nicole did not have any fond feelings for this woman either. Her job was clothes. How could she not notice Harry's rags? How could she not see his malnourishment after measuring him? However, her lack of sense had allowed her the robe with no more questions asked. Before long, Nicole had the cloak on that would help with her next mission. She was going into Knockturn Alley.

A/N: I changed a few things in this chapter. For one, it would be pounds that Nicole stole, not quid. Also, I closed some plot holes that a helpful reviewer pointed out. I am now working on the next chapter. It will be out most likely later today. Due to illness, my other stories are on hold for now. It's My Life is at a point that I would need to do plenty of research. I do not have the time, energy and patience. When I am better that will change. I had this story in my head and I could not let it be unwritten. A few have taken the cupboard challenge, one person took this challenge and he did a great job with it. He also saw the manipulations in Harry's life. As much as I liked that fic, it only had 3 to 4 thousand words. I wanted more. :) My version is completely different. I know that this story is on the controversial side. I hope that the he/she's were not too annoying. It was necessary in this chapter. I am working on that problem. My OC has many great qualities, but she is also very flawed. More will be revealed about her life in upcoming chapters. No this is not based on me. Besides the name and being upset over Harry's treatment, we are nothing alike. IMO Nicole is a fun character to write. There is plenty of room for growth. In canon Harry never found out why so many dark witches and wizards were angry enough to go to war. Nicole (her name for now) will find out. At this time, she does not know what side she would pick. Or is she would even pick a side. At the moment she is neutral. This chapter may seem rushed in some areas, but I did not want to do a bunch of chapters in the muggle world. From now on it will slow down. I believe that most questions were answered in this chapter and note. Not all will be since there needs to be some surprises. Please tell me what you think so far. Your reviews will make me feel better unless it is a flame. Constructive criticism only please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The previous chapter had a few significant changes. If you have read the first chapter before, you may wish to read it again. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this fic. I appreciated your comments and feedback. I am enjoying writing this story. This is what I wish I would/could do if I ended up in this crazy situation. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make money off this story. I am writing this for my pure enjoyment.

Summery: What would you do if you woke up in the body of an 7 year old Harry Potter in his so called bedroom? Would you train your body to get stronger knowing what you must face? Would you try to do some wandless magic like Tom Riddle was able to do? Why shouldn't you be able to if you are the dark lords equal? Or does the idea of being a hero for the masses that see you as a means to an end or a weapon at worst not appeal to you? If you agree with the last one, this is the story for you. This story will defy Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, the wizarding public, as well as fate herself.

Nicole was confidently heading to Knockturn Alley. It had been a little over a week since she had left Privet Drive. It would not be long before Dumbledore had found out that she was missing from Harry's relatives. It was a possibility that he had already discovered Harry's absence. It was imperative that she would not be found. Hence her trip to the illegal section of the magical community.

It did not take long before she had found an apothecary. Nicole confidently walked inside the shop that had merchandise that she would rather not contemplate. The shopkeeper was looking at her warily, yet he had said nothing. After browsing the available potions, she found quite a few she would like to purchase.

The most notable was an intense nutrient potion that was meant for criminals that were released from the wizarding prison. It was illegal based on ingredients that were not considered ethical by the Ministry. Apparently one dose would bring her new body into optimal health. Considering the Dursleys treatment of Harry, it would be necessary.

Next, she selected enough aging potions to last her for a few months. That would serve the purpose of allowing her to rent a room at an expensive hotel in the muggle world while she researched magical methods to stay hidden among other things.

The most important potion she had bought for her independence was an anti-tracking potion. It was highly illegal and no magical methods would work on tracking her. That even included magical creatures that would recognize Harry's scent such as Remus Lupin. It would last for an entire year.

The last potion she had bought was a power unblocking potion. While she thought it was unlikely that Harry had any blocked powers, the potion would also tell her what affinities or abilities she had. Since Harry did not try his hardest in anything but defense in the books, she had wanted to know where she stood magically. In her opinion, the horcrux could have stunted Harry since his magic had to be constantly fighting it.

Overall the potions had cost 2500 gallons. In her opinion it was well worth it.

The next stop Nicole made had taken her a while to find. It was an old rundown bookstore. It had turned out to be a treasure trove of books. She had ended up purchasing books on various subjects, many of them banned from the ministry. To her surprise, it had only cost 5000 gallons for her haul which included the same bag that Hermione had in the 7th book. It was fortunate that the shopkeepers in Knockturn did not ask questions. Since she had not heard of these shops in the books, they most likely had wards to prevent anyone loyal to the ministry from entering.

The last shop she had found was a store that sold various things. Nicole had bought a four compartment trunk that was legal except for one hidden compartment. First there was a place to store potions and ingredients. The second one had plenty of space to for books. The third was for clothes as well as other possessions. The secret compartment would hide magical signatures. This was perfect for underage wizards, wizards in hiding, and those who were performing illegal magic.

Before she left the store, she took out the healing potion and quickly downed it. It did not taste too terrible in her opinion. Nicole felt the sutures dissolving within seconds. Any trace of a scar is now gone.

The last potion that needed to be taken immediately was the anti-tracking potion. Despite the pain it would cause, it was a necessity. It will not pay to be careless. Nicole took out the murky green sludge and quickly swallowed it. As horrible as the potion tasted, it felt worse. If she did not known any better, it felt like her blood is on fire. When the pain left her body, Nicole sighed in relief.

It was time for the wards from that hellhole to collapse. "I don't consider number 4 Privet Drive my home." Nicole muttered quietly.

It would not do if the shopkeeper overheard her. However, he was not paying attention since taking illegal potions in Knockturn Alley was not considered suspicious apparently.

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was happily sucking on his lemon drops when Nicole denounced the Dursley's. With his paperwork finished, he had decided to prepare for his upcoming meeting at the ICW. Despite six years of peace, he had known that it would not last. Eventually Lord Voldemort would return since he had not perished that night. It was young Harry's sacred duty to defeat him when the time came. It was up to him to delay his return until the savior was ready.

Then the unthinkable had happened. The devices set up to monitor young Harry's home were shrieking. The wards had collapsed. Moving faster than a man of his years, Dumbledore had rushed to the edge of the wards before apparating out. 'An attack should be impossible. Even if young Harry is not treated the best, the wards should hold.' The Headmaster of Hogwarts frantically thought.

When he had arrived at the Dursley's, he was stunned. There was not an attack like he had thought. Deciding to investigate, Albus had frantically knocked on the door.

Petunia Dursley's POV

Petunia Dursley was annoyed. That freak spawn of her dratted sister had flown the coop. He had the nerve to leave his chores undone. They had to pay good money to have the outside work completed. It was not like she would have her hard working husband and sweet Dudders do them. Now all of the housework and cooking had been left for her to do.

"Damn that brat" Petunia snarled. After hearing a frantic knocking, she had rushed to answer the door.

Albus Dumbledore's POV

Mrs. Dursley had opened the door quickly. When she had opened the door, she went white.

"Your kind is not welcome here." she snarled.

"Where is Mr. Potter. It is imperative that I find him." he said.

"Come in, I don't want the neighbors to see your sort." Mrs. Dursley ushered him in before continuing.

" You want to know where that brat is! That no good freak! He left, flew the coop. Good riddance to bad rubbish. Since he isn't here, leave!" Petunia ranted.

Albus Dumbledore was stunned. While Arabella had told him that he had a hard life, he had not thought that young Harry would run away. The streets were dangerous after all. They were family and deep down they had to feel some affection towards each other. Or so he had thought.

"Very well, Petunia. Just so you know, the wards that were keeping you and your family safe are now gone. When young Harry ran away, he must have declared that this was not his home. I had hoped that you would treat the boy as a member of the family."

"What do you mean we are not safe! You promised that if we took him in we would be protected!" Petunia interrupted yelling.

"That should have been true. However, I never imagined that young Harry would be so unhappy to run away in that fashion. I could put up different wards. However, they will fall if some determined dark wizards were to find you." he added.

"You must protect us!" she shrieked.

"It was your job to take care of your nephew! He is not only the lone hope of our world, but yours as well. Voldemort if given the chance would enslave your kind. If he is not found, all hope will be lost." he said gravely.

With these words, the housewife paled. "You never told us that in your letter!"

"I did not wish you to tell young Harry that he has to fight a war one day. He deserves to have a childhood." he added angrily. Even though he would have to die to defeat Voldemort, he wanted him to enjoy his life before the war. It was the least he could do for the boy that halted the reign of terror.

"Bring that freak back!" Petunia demanded. It had appeared that she had regained her composure.

"Even if I wanted to, it is not possible. Once he stops calling this place home, or comes of age, the wards are gone forever. Good day Mrs. Dursley." he left in disgust with Petunia sputtering.

Despite his anger, he had warded the Dursley house before he had left. He would need to organize the first Order meeting since the war first ended.

A/N: I bet everyone is surprised that I did not bash Dumbles like it seemed I would. In this fic I kept it as a canon Dumbledore. In my opinion, he was very naive to think that Harry would have any kind of childhood with those people. I honestly do not know what he considers a decent childhood to be, but alas there it is. With the reports from Figg, he knew about the way he was treated. He even made the deep down they love you comment to Harry. Also, he did plan for Harry to sacrifice himself. However, in canon he did keep saying that he wanted Harry to have a childhood. It was his reason to not tell him the prophecy in first year. It was not easy to not bash him, but alas I did not. It was not easy for me to write his character either. However, I did my best. So this was canon IMO. Despite that, Harry should not have been asked to save the world as a child.

However, How do you think I wrote Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia? Was it realistic?

As for my OC...Nicole's suspicions were off about Dumbledore, but she is far from wrong about everything. As far as the shopping trip is concerned, I did not want to have my character get these unrealistic things that are cliche. I tried to be either creative or not too flashy with the shopping. Also, this is not going to be a Mary Sue. Ugh! While she is brilliant and educated in the muggle world, she will have to work hard for her magical knowledge and skills. Also, she still does not think of herself as a boy. I did not think it would be realistic if she did yet. That issue will be resolved before too long. I can not have her gender confused after all.

Then the Order Meeting. That will be in the next chapter. I thought that I left it at a good spot.

As much as I love to write, your reviews besides making me happy, do help me. Whether it be constructive criticism or a lovely compliment, it is exciting and helpful to an author. I would appreciate it if you took that time to review. Thanks in advance. :)

.


	3. Chapter 3

Order Meeting: Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts

For the first time since November of 81', there was an Order Meeting called by Albus Dumbledore. The members that were here had been confused at the necessity of this meeting during peace time. Like everyone else in the Wizarding World, they did not want to think of times of war. As far as they were concerned, the days of fearing for their lives were over thanks to Harry Potter. Very few met the young wizard personally since he had been hidden for his own safety.

Albus Dumbledore sighed in frustration. None of his tracking devices or spells have located the missing savior. It is time to have the Order Members aware of the situation. Perhaps Remus will be able to find him with his superior sense of smell. The old wizard took a deep breathe before addressing his colleagues.

"It is with much regret that I am calling this meeting. I am afraid that I have some troubling news regarding Mr. Potter."

"I told you that those people were the worst sort of muggles!" Minerva McGonagal sniffed angrily.

Severus Snape snorted. "Is the brat not getting enough attention? Headmaster, I do not want to hear about a spoiled little prince!"

Among the cries of outrage, Remus Lupin fumed. "I would be careful Snape if I were you. Showing contempt towards the Boy Who Lived makes you sound like a disgruntled Death Eater." Remus growled.

Severus Snape gave the werewolf a look of loathing. Many others, Remus included, were glaring at the Potions Master as well. Albus Dumbledore tried to restore order unsuccessfully.

"Aye Lad, I could not agree with you more. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater I say." Moody commented while glaring darkly at Snape.

"Enough!" Albus Dumbledore shouted. Unsurprisingly, everyone quieted down.

"The protections that I put up for young Mr. Potter and his family has fallen. It seems that Petunia did not treat Harry well. Arabella told me that he has had a difficult life with his family. I did not know that he would be so unhappy to runaway and declare that his families home is not his."

"What! You said that he was happy and safe!" Severus Snape shouted. As a spy, he knew that he had to hate Lily's son. It had seemed that Harry's childhood had resembled his more than his loathsome father's.

"How dare you Dumbledore! Even though I could not have taken him in, plenty of light sided families could have. We could have made sure that he was safe!" Remus Lupin fumed.

"Oh, that poor dear." Molly Weasley sobbed.

"We could have trained him up so that he would be prepared for those dark wizards." Mad Eye Moody added gruffly. He did not care that most of the group were glaring at him for his suggestion.

Albus Dumbledore had waved his wand which created a loud bang. Everyone settled down to hear what he had to say.

"While my decision to place Mr. Potter with his relatives is regrettable, we must find him. Rest assured he will not go back to his family. However, the monitoring devices I had attuned to Mr Potter as well as tracking spells have failed. My theory is that Mr. Potter has used accidental magic to keep himself hidden."

The Order Members gasped at this piece of news. That was powerful accidental magic after all. However, this is the Boy Who Lived. It should not be surprising that he could do such a thing. These were the thoughts of those present.

"Since we can not find him magically at the moment, I was hoping that Remus would be able catch his scent. Until his magic is finished hiding him, it is our only hope." Dumbledore added gravely.

"Of course I will do my best to find Harry. However, if I do find him, I will want an oath that you will do your best to make sure that Harry is happy and safe." Remus said stubbornly. While he was grateful for everything the old wizard has done for him, his best friends son came first.

Albus sighed at the lack of faith that Lupin was showing him. There was nothing more he could do than find young Harry and ensure that he had a happy childhood. "Of course Remus. It saddens me that you think it is necessary. If any little boy deserves a childhood, it is young Harry."

Remus hesitantly nodded before he settled down for the rest of the meeting.

Severus Snape scoffed. "Our lone hope to find that brat lies with the wolf. It is clear that we are desperate and therefore doomed." he added in his most acidic tone.

The usual cries of outrage to the Potions Masters typical jibes rose within the order.

"Enough!" Albus Dumbledore shouted. "We can not afford to argue amongst ourselves. At this moment Harry Potter is missing and his condition is unknown. We do not have any time to waste."

Ritz Carlton Hotel: London

While the Order Meeting is concluding, Nicole aka Harry Potter has resided in The Ritz Carlton Hotel as she has previously done many times in her previous life for the last three days. The various potions she has procured have come in handy for many reasons. For one thing she can not be found by anyone looking for the boy who saved them all.

Secondly, Harry's body had changed remarkably after that potion. The main purpose worked since there was no sign of the famous scar on Harry's forehead.

The most notable change was his height. Where before he was much too short for his age, now he was only slightly shorter than average with a lean muscular build for a child. It appeared that after his slave labor, Harry had some visible muscle that he would have had in canon if he had proper nutrition. In Nicole's opinion, he had looked like a young swimmer.

The most shocking change was having perfect vision. While many people in the books believed that Harry inherited his fathers poor vision, he clearly had his mother's eyes as well as eyesight. Lack of nutrition ruined his eyes.

Overall, Harry's body was much healthier than it had been since he was with his parents. At the moment she had not purchased non prescription contacts since she was staying in the non magical world. Even if she had run into a magical person, she had only left the hotel in an adult body. No one looking for Harry would look twice at her.

The last three days have been very busy. Nicole is currently going through her purchased magical books at a pace that would make Hermione Granger jealous. Her experience in the best of schools, not to mention Columbia Law School, gave her superior study habits.

Her primary focus was studying magical theory, law, and customs. Since the law was her chosen field in her old world, Nicole was hoping for an obscure law to help her start anew. It would take years before she would be good enough to do anything magically that would suit her purposes.

From what she had read in the Harry Potter Series, The Goblin Nation barely tolerated The Ministry of Magic as well as wizards. If she could find a law to make it legal, she could use their feelings and greed to her advantage to carry out her plans. After all, the wizards savior wanting nothing to do with his fame would amuse them in her opinion. Of course, she would throw in some gold for their silence. It would not do if a goblin eventually blabbed her identity. Nicole would require nothing less than oaths of secrecy from anyone who knew of her identity. It was not like money was difficult to come by for her.

After having read numerous law books, Nicole was beginning to lose her patience. It was when she was going to retire for the day that she had found a solution to concealing her identity. It would be tricky, but it did not seem like she had much choice.

A/N: I know that Remus seems OOC since he did not stand up for Harry like this in canon. My reasoning is that he never knew how bad it was, although he should have guessed due to his appearance IMO. Also, he is younger than he was in the books and more likely to question authority. He was a Marauder for a reason after all. I also would like to think I got Snape's reactions right. He is a difficult character to write. I would love your opinions on how I handled the Order Meeting since that was the most difficult part of the chapter for me. As far as Nicole taking a legal approach, what else could a former muggle law student do? A ritual? Mary Sue she is not. It also makes sense that a scholar like her could read faster than Hermione. She does have much more practice and experience than she does so that was not meant to insult Mione.

I was amazed by the many alerts for this story. It had inspired me to finish this chapter earlier than I would have. Thanks to those who had reviewed the last chapter, although I would have loved more. As much as I love reviews and as much as they inspire me, begging is not my style. If you are for some reason uncomfortable signing a review, I would love to hear from you in a PM. Please let me know what you think. Reviewers or PMers like you can help me complete and improve my story.

As far as the delay is concerned, I am recovering from surgery. I am OK and this is the first day that I have not been in much pain. The good news is that I can now focus my energies in writing. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to stop there. I had to have a cliffie. :) *Impish grin*

Lastly, if I made some glaring errors, please forgive me since I am clearly not at my best. I did edit it believe it or not. I can always fix mistakes later if it is needed.

.


End file.
